


Who could ever love a Beast?

by alexisriversong



Series: Beauty and the Beast Marvel AU! [1]
Category: Beauty and the Beast - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Brock Rumlow, Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Beauty and the Beast Fusion, Beta Steve Rogers, Bruce/Pepper/Tony and Clintasha are just hinted sideships, F/M, M/M, Multi, Reverse Big Bang Challenge, Rumlow is Gaston and Zola is LeFou, Steve as the Beauty and Bucky as the Beast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2020-05-15 08:07:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19291699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexisriversong/pseuds/alexisriversong
Summary: Basically the Beauty and the Beast story with the Marvel characters. Mix between the various versions of the Beauty and the Beast stories out there.





	1. Prelude

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Who could ever love a Beast? - Artwork](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19259644) by [LadyAngelique](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAngelique/pseuds/LadyAngelique). 



> Hello! This fic is for the Captain America Reverse Big Bang 2019. It's been amazing to challenge myself this way. It has been a long time since I was able to write something this long. I'm so happy I managed to participate! 
> 
> Thank you so much to my wonderful Artist and Beta
> 
>  
> 
> [LadyAngelique](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAngelique/pseuds/LadyAngelique)
> 
>  
> 
> You'll find the art she made embedded in the fic. Her art post is the "inspired by" at the end of the fic. Go check it out and give her some love too!

 

 

Once upon a time, in a far-away land, lived a young alpha prince with his loving family. They were kind and just monarchs who truly cared for their people. Unfortunately, when he was still a small boy, some insurgents from the Hydra County, led by Johannes Schmidt, managed to sneak into the castle and kill his mother. His father, mad with grief, started a war that would last for many years and even involved the prince once he reached adulthood. The prince was sent to the frontlines to fight the war, like his father before him, and came back a different man. 

During a battle, the prince was taken prisoner and tortured by the enemy. He managed to escape their clutches only after two years of imprisonment. Even if he knew he had not been abandoned and there had been multiple rescue teams looking for him, he knew he had to save himself or he would be lost to the enemy forever. 

Finally free, he decided to go back home and leave the others to fight the war that was near its end, as he had killed their leader during his escape. On his way back, word reached him that his father had died while the prince had been in captivity. The prince, now King, found he couldn’t feel grief for his father’s death though, he could feel nothing... 

His time in captivity had profoundly changed him. He wasn’t the same man that had left home three years before. His more basic Alpha instincts made him unsociable and angry, and became selfish and unkind by taxing the nearest villages in his kingdom unjustly. He even declared that no one could enter the castle without an appointment, unlike in the past, when everyone could simply ask to talk to the royal family and they would let them in with open arms. 

When the loyal servants that had been his friends all through his childhood talked to him, he would growl at them and close himself in his rooms. He had no feelings of regret and sent men to prison for the slightest offense or if they had even remote relation to the Hydra county. He was not himself anymore and the servants decided to just let him be, unable to figure out how to help him. 

The King started to only talk with the nobility and even while entertaining in dances, he looked at everyone with bland disdain and spite, wary of whoever could stab him in the back. 

One rainy day, the king was broodily sitting near the fireplace, when someone knocked at the door. Not wanting to see anyone, he ignored whoever it was, they had no appointment after all. The knock persisted though, until he was forced to send a servant to open the door. He hovered over the poor servant’s shoulder to find an old woman waiting outside, in the downpour. 

“What do you want?” he snarled. 

The old woman tried to enter the castle, soaked to the bone and evidently looking for somewhere to stay the night but the king wouldn’t let her in. She then offered him a beautiful rose. “Please, good sir, let me stay the night in exchange for this rose. I don’t ask much, just a corner in which I can rest my old bones and warm up and get dry” she pleaded. 

The prince stood firmly where he was and growled at her, “I don’t want strangers in my castle! There is nothing for you here, go look somewhere else!” 

She tried to plead with him again, but to no avail. Only when she had no doubts about the king and knew he was beyond saving, suddenly she transformed into a beautiful enchantress. No rain could soak her anymore and she was looked at the king with disapproval. the sheer power she exuded and her fierce expression, made the King feel fear coursing through him. He knew some kind of punishment was coming and he was afraid...It was the first feeling he had after coming home and it was not welcomed. 

“You are a cruel King, James Buchanan Barnes, your parents would be ashamed of you. You have no feelings left in your heart. you are nothing more than a BEAST. I condemn you to look exactly like you act! No one will remember you but the ones living with you. They let you become the beast you are and they are as much at fault as you. You will all be cursed and forgotten until you learn about love and feelings again! Don’t be deceived by someone’s appearance like you did with me or threaten anyone that comes to you from the outside world for they could be the one to help you find yourself again” 

With her declaration, a light surrounded the king as the curse took over. He could feel his body changing as his hands and legs became paws, the clothes tore from his body when it grew larger and he could feel hair growing on every inch of his body, his face turned into a muzzle with pointed teeth, and his eyes started glowing. He fell to the floor and tried to plead with the fairy but was unable to speak, he could only growl in that moment. Next, the enchantment transformed the castle and all its inhabitants, starting a falling snow that covered the garden. 

The enchantress held the rose and offered it to the beast again. “This is an enchanted rose, when the last petal falls, if you have not learnt to be a good man and Alpha, to love and feel again like a human being, you will be condemned to remain a Beast FOREVER!” After sharing her warning, the enchantress disappeared into the cold night.

The beastly king hid in his castle, surrounded by his servants that had been transformed in household items. He couldn’t look at himself, nor love and feel...he deserved to be a beast forever. He protected the enchanted rose in a crystal chalice and spent hours looking at it every day, hoping without hope that it would help him and make him understand how to feel again. How could he do it alone? Who could teach him about love? No one could ever love him while looking like he did and no one came knocking for a long, long time... 

 


	2. Chapter 1

Steve Rogers had always been different from all the other children. He had always been sickly and really small as a child until he was  adopted by Dr Erskine, a single Beta man, and was able to get access to medicines and adequate care. He was a beautiful young man now, still skinny and a bit pale, but healthy and able to help his stepfather with the daily chores.

Abraham Erskine was an inventor, though his creations didn’t always work,his successes were valued by everyone in the city. The only reason they kept living in the small town outside the forest edge was because Steve needed the fresh air for his poor lungs and breathing problems.

In the small town, Steve was considered a real beauty and  everyone admired him for this, but his love of art and books set him apart from everyone else. He longed to leave the town and explore the world, live in a big city and find the love of his life like the princesses and princes in fairy tales.

Even if he was just a beta, he had multiple admirers and the worst of them all was Brock Rumlow. He was born in the town and was considered to be the most handsome, a great hunter and a real flirt. Everyone admired and wanted to have a piece of him. According to the rumors, he had bedded half the town and seduced the other half.

Rumlow’s friend, if he could be called that, was a pathetic rotund omega by the name of Armin Zola. He thought of himself as a scientist, a real one, and belittled Dr. Erskine’s work and inventions. He was only of use for Rumlow because of his mind and because he did everything the alpha asked of him.

Steve knew about the town’s opinion of him, knew they called him strange and odd behind his back. He had only two friends and that made him even more laughable. One of his friends was the librarian, Sam Wilson, who was great to talk to and often lent him the books he loved to read the most. He was a dark skinned beta man and was also frowned upon by the people of the town.

His other friend was Peggy Carter, an odd woman that loved to live in the forest and considered herself a healer. During the war, she had been one of the few women in battle and had picked up some first aid skills that saved many lives during that time. Steve had always been too sick to take part in the war. Now, she was treated with disgust and disdain by the town people that treated her like a witch. Steve loved to spend time in the woods, keeping her company and giving her food and blankets when she needed them. No one knew her secondary gender, but most of them assumed she was a beta.

Steve spent his days between helping his stepfather with his creations and the daily chores, sparing some time for his art and books. He also took care of Shield, their family horse.

Every time he created something new, his father would travel to the city to register the patent and sell the invention to the highest bidder. That was the case on the fateful day that led to Steve’s life changing forever.

One lovely afternoon, Dr. Erskine was settling the things to go into the city with, his latest invention safely stored in the chariot led by Shield. Steve stood at the door, awaiting the good doctor to see him off. As always, before leaving, the doctor asked his son “What do you wish from the city my dear?”

“Just a rose dad, that’s all I want”

“You always ask just for that…”

“And you always deliver. Have a safe journey!”

And with that, the doctor left. He rode through the forest, the horse knowing the road by heart. The only difference this time was that the darkness crept on him during the journey and his feeble little lantern could not shine enough light, he got lost. The road was getting narrower and he couldn’t turn the large carriage around.

The previously sunny day had turned rainy and then, rain became snow. He heard howling in the distance, getting closer and closer to him. Shield started to gallop and tried to turn around, but he couldn’t. The chariot broke and the doctor found himself stranded in the middle of the snowy road, freezing and suddenly surrounded by wolves.

He jumped on the back of the horse and they galloped towards a castle they could see through the snow just ahead. He would never intrude like this but it was a life or death situation. The wolves were trying to grab him, howling and chasing after them. Erskine pushed Shield to go faster to escape their claws. They managed to reach the castle gates and the wolves stopped suddenly behind them, snarling, almost like they were disappointed he had escaped. It was like they dared not get close to the Castle, like they were afraid of it.

Beyond the gates, they entered a garden and saw that it was full of fresh blooming roses, so mysterious as they were not frozen in the snow that surrounded the castle. There was an iced lake and snow everywhere else in the castle grounds. He found stables and led Shield inside before wandering to the main door and knocking.

When no one answered, he tried pushing the door and it opened without problems. Creeped out but cold all the same, he entered and tried to call out for anyone to help him.

“Hello! Is anyone here? I was… just… I need some shelter from the snow.  Can I stay here? Is this castle inhabited?”

The answer became apparent when he saw a small fire lit up in the fireplace. He walked towards it and started heating up his hands and backside to the fire. Considering it was still June, he was not really wearing anything apt to bear the rigid climate outside.

As he settled down in the chair in front of the fireplace, he heard a whisper behind him.

“Who’s there? Is it okay if I sit here for just a little bit?” he asked as he looked behind, hovering over the chair. Not noticing anything out of the ordinary, he sat and put his feet up on a little footrest that he hadn’t noticed before.

Then, he noticed a little teacup and a hot teapot on the side table. He decided a cup of tea couldn’t be amiss and poured himself one. He brought the cup to his lips and… the cup started giggling.

“The beard… it tickles!” it said before apparently remembering it shouldn’t have talked “I’m sorry, aunt May told me not to say anything because it could scare you, but I couldn’t help myself. Are you scared?”

The doctor looked at the teacup with wide eyes but remained steady and shook his head. “N-no… it’s alright but… I… I should go now!” he said leaving the little teacup on its platter and standing up cautiously. The little footrest yipped like a dog and circled his feet. The Castle was enchanted! He hated things he could not explain, he had to leave. Blabbering excuses, he ran to the door, went down the stairs, grabbed Shield from the stable and started galloping away. Just then, he remembered the rose for Steve. As quickly as possible, he went to cut a large red rose from a bush, but before he could, he heard a growl and a dark figure loomed over him.

“Thief!” it shouted before grabbing him and taking him back to the castle by force, subduing him easily. He was just able to see Shield run for it before the door closed behind them and he was led to a freezing cell in a tower.

  
  



	3. Chapter 2

Steve was working in the little orchard they had in the garden that gave them enough fruit and vegetables to never have to buy them. He was thinking about Rumlow’s proposal the day before. Did he really think he was going to marry him? Why was he so dead set on that anyway? Steve was no omega even if he looked like one… Anyway, he was just waiting for his father’s return and finishing his chores when he saw Shield coming at a gallop towards him with no chariot and alone.

“Shield!? Shield what happened? Where is dad? Is he okay? Are you hurt?” he said running towards the horse that had slowed to a stop in front of the stable and took a long  drink of water. He checked the horse for any injuries and noticed a couple of scratches but nothing major. Once calm enough, he grabbed a saddle and put it on the horses back, securing it to his underbelly and mounting on.

“Please Shield, take me to where dad is” he pleaded while softly kicking him. Soon enough, they were galloping towards the forest and between the trees. At one point, he could not see the sky anymore, only trees and darkness. The sudden change in temperature revealed Snow covered ground as they approached the remains of his father’s chariot and what was left of his new invention.

Looking around the scene, Steve noticed horse tracks going deeper into the woods. With a soft kick, Steve  pushed Shield to follow the trail and  didn’t stop until he arrived in front of an open iron gate. Steve looked in awe at the hidden snowy Castle and it's large rose garden. They came to a stop in front of a large stone staircase that lead to the huge wooden door.

Trembling in the cold air, Steve walked up the staircase and knocked on the door. To his immense surprise, it quietly opened under his knock and he cautiously entered. “Dad? Are you here? Is anyone home?”

He heard whispers from the right end of the dark room and went to investigate. A clock and a candelabra were the only things he could find and they didn’t look suspicious but he could have swore they had been talking. But that was impossible, right?

He heard a loud groan and grabbed the candelabra to light his way. “Dad! Where are you?” He followed the coughing and groaning to a cell in a tower where his father lay, barely covered and freezing. “Dad! What happened to you? Why are you here?”

“Steve? You shouldn’t have come. You are in danger, he…”

A roar came from the darkness and Steve turned to see who or what it was, unable to make out the newcomer’s features though. “Why are you holding my father prisoner? What did he do to you?” He asked the menacing figure.

“He stole from me!”

“A rose! I was only going to take one rose!”

“Stealing!”

“Let me get this straight, you are holding him captive for a rose? Well… I asked for that rose! Take me instead”

“No! Steve, he means forever”

“A life sentence for a Rose?”

“I received eternal damnation for one. I’m merely locking him away” growled the beast “Do you still want to take your father’s place?”

“Only if you come into the light first”

The beast slowly advanced and showed his monstrous appearance to the young man who flinched away, but immediately held still as he looked him over. The beast was like the ancient werewolves from the legends and towered over him, almost 8 or 9 feet tall, with dark brown fur covering his body. He wore a large dark purple cloak and tattered pants. His eyes were icy blue and stared at Steve with anger, showing his sharp fangs as his muzzle pulled into a scowl. His hands curled in loose fists that ended in sharp black claws, making Steve swallow in slight fear imagining the damage they could do. The beast went back to the darkness and repeated his question.

“Do you still wish to take your father’s place?”

“Yes, I’ll do anything for my father. I was the one to ask for the rose, it’s me you should punish” Steve says with more confidence than he feels.

“Don’t do this Steve, you have all your life in front of you” his father pleaded with a weak voice.

Steve turned and took hold of his father’s cold hands, “You are too ill dad, you need to go see Peggy immediately. She will be able to heal you and you will be able to go back to your inventions and forget all about me”

That’s all he could say before the beast grabbed hold of him, opened the cell, pushed him in  and carried his father away. “I love you Steve” shouted the inventor before he could not see his son anymore as they continued down the tower.

Steve sat curled up in the cold cell and cried for everything he had lost. He would try to run away, but it would be difficult. At least he had his inhaler with him, hoping he would not run out before he managed to escape. It must have been barely ten minutes since his father had been carried away, when someone opened his cell. “Now, please, don’t try to run. I’m here to escort you to your new room”

He looked out of the iron bar door and froze; the candelabra was moving and talking to him. He had been right thinking it had been talking! “You… you… you talk? What? How’s that possible? I… wait. Did you say my room? I thought I was a prisoner!”

“Yes, yes, of course, but even prisoners need a real bed. Follow me”

He probably shouldn’t but he started following the candelabra down the stairs. The clock was trying to get to them, panting while climbing the stairs. “Tony! What do you think you are doing?”

“I’m giving him a room Bruce, what you think? He can’t stay in the cell forever, he’d starve and freeze to death”

“Very well” the clock, who was apparently called Bruce, didn’t seem so happy about that. he lead the way down the stairs, refusing Steve’s help when he offered. He seemed to be calm but proud and prone to bursts of anger

“So…” started the candelabra (Tony), that was quite happy to be carried around. “You took the whole talking objects thing pretty well”

“I’m pretty sure I’m still in shock at the moment and that’s why I’m not freaking out”

“Good explanation” he nodded. Tony started talking about how Steve could go wherever he wanted in the castle but to stay away from the west wing if he didn’t want to anger the master.

Steve was not stupid, never had been, and he had been friends with Peggy for long enough to know magic when he saw it. They were all obviously under a spell, what kind though, he had no idea, nor how to break it. He was still angry at being a prisoner, even if they led him to a room almost bigger than his own house. There, he met his wardrobe, a singer and ballerina called Natasha.

She was quite the guard dog, friendly, but never taking her eyes off him, making sure he would not escape. They chatted together for a while until a teapot and a small teacup rolled into the room in a golden tray and cart. “Hello dearie. I’m aunt May and this little one here is Peter”

“I’m not little aunt May! I’m fifteen!”

“I’m still not sure we are aging correctly after…”

The teacup (Peter) huffed in teenage exasperation. Steve went to pick him up and smiled at him. “Hello Peter! I’m Steve, nice to meet you” he turned to the teapot and smiled at her too “Hello Mrs. May”

“Oh, no need to Mrs. May me! Just May will be okay”

“Very well. I shall call you May then” Steve said to the teapot as the little teacup was wiggling in his hands “What has you got in a twist little one?”

“Look! Look at what I can do!” he said before closing his mouth and puffing his cheeks, a thing that should have been impossible for a teacup, and from the tea that Steve just noticed was filling the cup, came out a bubble that exploded after growing bigger and bigger for a short while.

“Wow! Really impressive Peter!” he smiled at him and the teacup seemed pretty proud of himself… itself? Steve still was not sure, but they did seem to be real people turned into objects.

Peter seemed pretty proud of himself and his aunt looked a bit angry. “Now, Peter, that’s not polite”

“Oh right! Would you want a cup of tea before dinner?” He asked happily. “You shouldn’t tickle like your dad, no beard!”

Steve smiled sadly at the mention of his father and remembered how he always complained when he would kiss his cheek because his beard was prickly. “I miss him already Peter…”

“I’m sorry you have to stay here. I miss my uncle. He was like a dad to me”

“What happened to him?”

“We don’t know. He was not here when the spell caught us”

“Peter! You know you shouldn’t talk about that!” scolded a voice from the door. It was Tony, the candelabra.

“Why not?” asked Steve safely putting Peter down and turning to pick up Tony to speak face to… uhm… the little candelabra seemed to have the shape of an actual man with a small little face with a weird beard.

“We don’t talk about that. The master forbids it”

“Okay then. What about telling me why you are all here?” asked Steve as he noticed Bruce enter the room.

“The master wishes to have dinner with you” answered the clock while trying to recover his breath.

Steve lifted an eyebrow. “Oh, he wishes to dine with me? Are you kidding? He kidnaps me and even wants me to eat with him? No way! Tell him I refuse”

His new friends didn’t seem particularly happy with his request, but they left him alone with Natasha door closing behind them. They chatted some more, but Steve was not really focused on the conversation. Not long after, the beast came to knock forcefully at his door.

“You shall eat with me!” the beast bellowed.

“Not if you ask like that” Steve answered angrily, ignoring the alpha voice that made him want to do what the other said. He was a beta, he was not as affected by it as an omega would be after all.

“Please… Will you eat with me?” the voice outside asked more kindly. He really was trying. Steve thought about it for a second but then decided to stay true to himself.

“I must kindly decline” he answered politely. The growl outside was a clear indicator the beast was not happy about his answer.

“Then starve!” was the shouted reply “If he doesn’t eat with me, he shall not eat at all!”

Steve passed the next hour or so crying in a corner of the room. Once it was dark, a feather duster entered the room and started cleaning about silently. He waited until he had calmed down and finally addressed it… her? Him?

“Hello, I’m Steve” he introduced himself, unrolling from the ball he had made of himself in the corner.

“Oh, he lives!” said the feather duster with a beautiful feminine voice. “My name is Pepper, nice to meet you. This room needs a bit of airing out, why don’t you open the window for a moment? It’s cold outside but the fresh air will take away the dust”

He nodded and opened the window for her without questioning, he had seen enough since coming here to trust anything the objects said. Like magic, the dust flew out of the window while she swept and everything was left spotless. Steve  started to  feel a little better after she had finished cleaning. He closed the window when she seemed satisfied and smiled at her.

“That does simplify dusting” he admitted with a grin.

“One of the few perks about this situation” she admitted “Now, Tony was telling me that the master had gone to bed and you should go down to dine”

“But… I thought”

“Yes, yes, we heard… Always doing what the master said brought us to this situation. Forgive us if we don’t always do what he tells us to do now” she sassed “Now, would you like to eat or not?”

Steve let himself be led to the kitchen where he was served by singing and dancing cutlery until he was more than well fed.

After eating, he was told by Aunt May that he should go back to bed and get a good nights sleep. He waited until Natasha was also sleeping (a sleeping wardrobe, who would have thought) and slipped away to explore the castle. His feet soon led him to where he had been forbidden to go, the West Wing. His curiosity won against his caution and he followed the stairs to a corridor full of doors, much like the one his room was located in.

The most obvious difference with the rest of the castle was how dirty the West Wing was. There were paintings on the wall with claw marks shredding them, broken furniture and a big room at the end of the corridor, evidently a sleeping chamber. There was a nest of shredded clothing, pillows and covers on the floor, and the wooden skeleton of what once was a big four poster bed.

 

 

What really caught his attention though, was a single red rose, seemingly floating in the air, under a glass dome on a small table. He went closer to inspect it and noticed it had lost most of its petals but was still really beautiful, almost glowing in the darkness. He hadn’t even realized his hand had started moving towards the rose’s glass case when he heard a growl from the dark and the beast approached him from behind, startling and scaring him.

“What are you doing here?” shouted the beast “Did you touch it? What did you do to it?”

The Beast  had placed himself in front of the rose, protectively, like Steve was the threat.

“Leave this place at once!” he shouted before giving the boy the chance to explain and Steve found himself dashing out of the West Wing. He ran all the way back to his room,  grabbed his coat, and made it for the front door, ignoring the objects trying to stop him. Once he reached the stables, he climbed on Shield’s back and galloped towards the forest.

He did not think through his escape plan as they rushed into the dark woods without direction and that was why he soon found himself surrounded by wolves. Shield was frightened and kicked about in defense, almost throwing Steve off his back. Steve had to dismount and try to defend the both of them with a large branch peeking out of the snow, waving it in front of himself like a weapon. It seemed to do nothing but anger the wolves though, ready to pounce and attack.

In a crashing blur, the beast was there, growling and howling back at the wolves. He truly did look like one of the feral ancestors that legends talked about. One of the wolves dared attack him and he fought with his sharp black claws and long fangs until there were no more wolves standing. As soon as he won though, he looked at Steve and fell on the ground, injured from the fight.

For a moment, Steve considered letting him die there, but his good hearted nature didn’t allow him to do such a thing. After calming Shield down, he Begged the beast to help himself up over Shield’s saddle and lead them all back to the castle.


	4. Chapter 3

Back beyond the enchanted forest, Dr. Erskine had been returned to the forest’s edge near his home  by a walking carriage. He had managed to go back home and take a syrup Peggy had given Steve for his coughing fits. Once he had taken enough care of himself, he needed to find a way to save his son from the beast’s clutches.

He walked to the tavern in town and looked around for anyone that could help him. “Please, Steve has been captured by a beast in the woods! It was horrible with pointed fangs and fur everywhere! He lives in a castle with talking furniture. You have to help me! We have to save him!”

Of course, no one seemed to believe him, no one except Rumlow and his pal, Zola. They  offered to go with him in search of Steve in the forest. Now, usually, he wouldn’t trust Rumlow at all, but in that moment, he knew this alpha was his only chance to save Steve. Maybe he should have gone and asked Sam, but the young man was against violence and would never help him kill the beast.

And that was how he ended up in the forest, looking for the snowy path that lead to the enchanted castle. He tried to look around for the hooves prints Shield had left behind, but there was nothing he could see or find. He heard the wolves howling not too far away, but he had no idea if they were the same ones. He was lost.

He should have known the real motives under Rumlow’s help so far, but he was still surprised when the thug pushed him to the edge of  the carriage door and grabbed him by his collar. As a beta, the doctor couldn’t smell designation scents as strongly, but, considering the way Zola was cowering and wrinkling his nose, the stench of angry alpha was permeating the air. One look at Rumlow’s face confirmed it, he was fuming.

“Where is Steve?”  growled the alpha.

“In the castle with the beast, I told you!”

“There is no castle here! I’m freezing and don’t want to die of frostbite. We’re  going back to town. I’m sure Steve is just home worrying for you”

“He is not there! I told you... He has been kidnapped!”

“Yes, yes, a beast is keeping him in his castle full of living furniture. You are crazy!”

“How dare you?” asked the doctor, outraged “Why do you care so much about Steve if you think he is at home?”

“Because I am going to marry your son”

The inventor chuckled at that. “Are you serious? You are NEVER going to marry my son!”

After that, he felt pain in his face and everything went dark. When he awoke, he was freezing and tied to a tree. His face dully ached and he could feel a fever burning through him.

For a while, he thought he would die there all alone and would never see his son again. All of his searching would have been in vain. But then, he saw Peggy run towards him, worried. She untied him and helped him steady himself, bringing him to her house in the woods. She made him rest near the fireplace and gave him some ointment for his face (Rumlow must have punched him really hard) and a syrupy potion for his burning fever.

It took almost a month under Peggy’s care to restore him to health. When he was finally able to go back to town, nobody seemed to believe that Rumlow had actually tried to kill him, left him in the cold forest on his own, tied to a tree. No one believed Peggy, the witch, as they called her.

Finally, he faced Rumlow himself. Zola seemed to be pissing himself from fear, but when he was asked if Rumlow had really tried to kill him, he denied it vehemently and stood by his best friend’s side. Disgusting little thing, he just wanted to remove the only other inventor in town to be able to earn more money, or maybe he was just afraid of Rumlow’s reaction if he said something against him.

“I do believe you are a danger for yourself and for the town, doctor” he said with fake regret in his voice, “we have to protect you and ourselves”

And that’s how Erskine found himself thrown into a carriage sent off to the asylum. Sam tried to reason with Rumlow about Erskine needing a hospital instead, he was not crazy. Unable to fight back, Erskine had  to resign himself to his fate and hoped that Steve was going to be okay.

  



	5. Chapter 4

When they returned to the castle, Steve helped the beast up the stairs and into the sitting room with its roaring fireplace and comfy chair. He remembered the nest in the beast’s bedroom but it was not the best place to take the injured beast with his bleeding wounds.

Steve made him remove his tattered shirt and couldn’t help but notice how ripped and strong the beast was under all his fur. He removed that thought from his mind and started cleaning the wounds with hot water and bandaging them with clean cloth provided by the enchanted subjects.

The beast hissed with discomfort every time the blonde cleaned the wounds, growling and hissing “Careful” until Steve lost his patience and faced him.

“Stop telling me to be careful, I am being careful!”

“It’s your fault for running away!”

“You didn’t have to follow me!”

“You would have DIED!” hissed the beast “This would never have happened if you hadn’t put your nose where you weren’t allowed!”

“This wouldn’t have happened if you had not scared me to death!”

That’s what made the beast shut his jaw in the end. “I’m sorry for scaring you. The rose… It’s important. I…”

“You don’t need to tell me, it’s okay. By the way, thank you for saving me back there”

“Thank you for not leaving me there to die”

“I would never!” Steve exclaimed, then cleared his throat and looked away “I only thought about it for a moment”

The beast shrugged and winced at the pain the movement caused. Steve helped him up and to a room in the west wing, a clean one with a real bed. He made sure the beast got into the bed and covered him up with clean sheets and thick covers. He even fluffed his pillow. In no time, the beast was snoring and finally resting peacefully.

Steve went out the room and left him be. He went back to his own room and also went to bed. He had seen something in the beast’s eyes, something worth investigating. He was also worried about his well-being and so he stayed there, just for a little while more, then he would definitely escape.

The next day, he woke up early to check on the beast’s bandages. While he checked a particularly dirty one and changed it with a clean cloth, he realized something important. “What’s your name?”

“What?” the beast seemed puzzled at the question, like no one had called him by his name in a long time. The question had apparently come out of nowhere. They had been quiet until that moment, the only sound the hisses of pain he was making from time to time and then Steve had asked him that question.

“I’m sorry… Is just. Everyone here has a name, they are not just candelabra, clock, teapot, etc. They all have proper names, people’s names. What was your name? It doesn’t feel right to keep calling you beast even if it’s only in my head”

“Oh, well… I think. My name was James... James Buchanan Barnes” he almost said it as a question, like he was not sure. Had it really been that long since he had thought about his name?

“Oh, well. Nice to meet you James Bucha… Buchanie… No… What about Bucky? I think it suits you… Why-Why are you- are you crying?”

“I’m sorry. I… My mum used to call me that”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t want to upset you! I’ll call you James! No problem!”

“I would actually love for you to call me Bucky. It’s okay… uhm… Steve right?”

“Yes. Steven Grant Rogers. That’s the jist of it! Steve is what everyone calls me though”

“Well. What do you think if, when I feel slightly better, I show you something? It will be a surprise though. I heal fast, maybe tomorrow I’ll be up again...”

It actually took Bucky another couple of days to get better. On the third day of bed rest, he started going out of his mind. He needed to see that the enchanted rose was still in the other room,safe. He was getting really anxious. His thirtieth birthday, the day in which the last rose petal would fall, was coming closer and closer. He’d had ten years to understand feelings and time was running out.

When he finally was able to go to his room, Steve accompanied him, insisting he needed to make sure he was safe from falling down from exhaustion. Steve looked at everything in the room with a mix of disgust and awe. There was one painting on the wall, a family of three, a royal family. King, Queen and a small child, the prince. He had clear blue eyes and brown hair and looked really happy. It was the only painting in the room with almost no claw marks on it, even if the father’s face looked like it had been ripped and then glued back together.

Another painting claimed his attention, of a boy, now grown up, in a military uniform. That painting had claw marks all over and Steve made a guess at who the young man could be. So, that’s what Bucky had looked like before the spell. Now he only wondered why someone would put a spell on a King. Bucky had changed since the moment he had kidnapped him, was no more a mindless beast but a softer version of himself.

Over the following month, they started getting to know each other better. Reassured that his rose was okay, Bucky had led Steve to a magnificent library where he could find every book his heart desired to read. Right outside the library, he stopped and made Steve close his eyes.

“Okay, close your eyes, this is your surprise!” Steve did as told and put his hands in front of his eyes.

“What is it? I want to know”

“You will, just a second more!” He opened the double doors and ran to the windows to air up the place, it had been a while since he had come to the library himself. He used to love to read before, so strange to have forgotten that. Steve was still in the doorway, so Bucky went closer and led him to the middle of the room as he gently took the young man’s smaller hands.

“Can I open my eyes now?”

“Sure! Look your fill!” It was all worth it to see the beautiful smile and awe in Steve’s face when he realized where they were. Hundreds of books all around them, just waiting to be read again. The blond seemed to be completely enchanted.

“This is magnificent! There’ sre So many books and art! I love this place”

At that, Bucky really looked around and was awed himself, he had never thought about it but the library was a beautiful place, full of books and art in every corner, statues, paintings… The best place in all the castle. Steve looked like a work of art in the middle of it all and he felt his heart ache.

Maybe it wasn’t too late for him. Maybe he could still know what love is and how to be human again. How to be himself.

“If you like it that much, then… it’s yours”

“Really?”

“Really”

“Then we’ll share it” Bucky smiled, Steve was too good to be true.

They spent countless hours in the library after that. Sometimes they both read their own books, other times Steve read for him out loud. They started spending all their time together, eating all their meals in the dining room and Steve seemed not to care about Bucky eating with his hands because it was too difficult to hold a fork or a spoon with his clumsy paws. He even ate like him sometimes, to show his support.

Steve told Bucky everything about his past, about his father adopting him after Sarah Rogers’ death when Steve was only five and his fond memories of her. Bucky also told him about his family, about being taken prisoner in the war by Hydra and managing to escape… when he started talking about his father, he felt something long missing in his heart, pain,, the only feeling he had felt until that moment for everything, emotional pain.

“I never even mourned him, I didn’t shed a tear. What kind of monster am I?”

“It’s not your fault, it’s what they did to you in the war!” Steve was trying to defend Bucky from himself and it brought tears to Bucky’s eyes “And look, you are shedding tears now. Cry all you want, I’m here for you” said the blond, hugging him close. Bucky just let go and was flooded with the feeling of loss and pain, sobbing on Steve’s shoulder.   

When he had calmed down, they kept cuddling for a short while, breathing each other in. Bucky was pretty sure he was starting to fall in love with Steve already. While he was with him, he didn’t feel the need to growl, lash out at everyone and everything. He felt possessive of the little punk but there was no one threatening to take him away in the household, so everything was fine.

Other than reading, Steve also spent a lot of time drawing and painting. The paintings were mostly the views of the castle garden or what he remembered from the village. He showed Bucky his painting of the Rose, his friend Peggy’s house, Sam’s small library, and even his own home in the village. He also sketched all the servants in their current forms.

There was a beautiful drawing of Pepper, Tony and Bruce bickering with each other and one of Clint and Natasha, the Maestro and the Diva finally reunited, the piano and the wardrobe that so longed for each other since the day they were turned.

Steve loved to spend time listening to Clint’s music, the piano, having been deaf while human, sometimes went out of tune, but Steve loved to chat with him, even if he had to shout to be heard. Clint had always had the most humor between them and Steve appreciated that. Sometimes, Bucky stood outside the music room and listened to their conversations until Pepper told him to stop because it was inappropriate.

Steve had been able to make friends with everyone in the castle, even helping Bucky socialize with his servants all over again.

One day, Peter had found two old pairs of ice skates in one of the closets and asked what they were. Steve had smiled and grabbed them both looking at Bucky with a wide smile. Bucky had tried to refuse, but he hadn’t been able to say no to those puppy eyes of Steve’s.

And that’s how they found themselves on the frozen pond in the garden, ice skating. Well… Steve skated, while Bucky mostly sat on the ice, freezing his ass off, because he was unable to balance correctly with his transformed body.

Steve teased him, skating circles around him until Bucky growled at him. “Wait till I get my old body back and I’ll show you how to skate properly!”

Steve just smiled and gave him his hand to help him up. “Looking forward to it Jerk”

“Shut up Punk!” said Bucky pulling on his hand and making him fall face first onto his chest and the ice. They were suddenly much too close and Steve was blushing. He laughed it off, but he didn’t get up immediately, they were snout to face and breathing hard and then they heard a bark and were attacked by Jarvis. He had been Tony’s dog but with the curse he had been transformed into a foothold. He still acted like a dog though.

They separated when the fluffy foothold jumped them and made them laugh, watching him squirm on the ice and slide down funnily.

It only dawned on Bucky much later what he had said to Steve “When I get my body back”, not If, When. He was sure he was going to get his old body back now as he was falling deeper and deeper in love with Steve. He had found faith in himself, had friends again, he was almost back to being his old self.

They had just got up from the ice and went back to the shore when Shield trotted close to them. Steve was removing his skates and smiling at his curious horse. The animal seemed scared by Bucky and it made him remember he was not back to normal yet, not even the horse wanted to come closer to him. Steve would never love him back.

Just then, Steve surprised him again as the blond called the horse closer and invited Bucky to caress his head. At first, the horse was weary, but after a soft reassurance and some petting, Steve calmed him and guided Bucky’s paw to the horse’s head.

“He loves to be scratched behind the ears, it’s a sure way to make him love you” Bucky scratched lightly behind the horse’s ears, minding his claws and could feel the horse relax under his touch. Shield came closer and headbutted him as soon as he stopped the scratching, wanting more. With a laugh, Bucky complied.

Steve was smiling at his friend, genuinely happy. Bucky found himself getting distracted when a little bird sat in Steve’s hair and then others followed until he was covered in birds and Bucky could not stop laughing at his face when he noticed. His laughter scared the birds and they flew away.

Only a curious bird was left behind and he was flying around Bucky’s head curiously. The beast held up one finger and the birdie sat upon it gently. Bucky was in awe of the little creature, holding so much trust in him. Soon enough, the other birds came back and sat themselves on Bucky’s head and shoulders until he laughed again at the situation and they flew away.

The reason they had flown away could also be because Steve had just thrown a snowball his way and hit him in the face. Without thinking, Bucky gathered a snowball himself and threw it towards Steve, starting a snowball fight.

He could see his servants hopeful and happy faces in the window, distracting him as, he threw a slightly too large ball at Steve, making him fall down. Worried, Bucky ran towards him, fearing that he hurt him badly. only to find him… laughing on the ground.

Bucky also tried to laugh but it he was mostly terrifying so he stopped. “Hey” he whispered to Steve, helping him up.

“Hey yourself. This has been so much fun!”

“I think I had forgotten what fun meant… thank you for reminding me”

“You are very welcome” was the whispered reply. “So… It’s been a while since I came here, almost a month. What about we have a party? A ball! I love dancing!”

“Really? But… who would be there? Just us?”

“What’s wrong with that? The others can join too! I bet Peter would be really happy to go to a ball!”

“Well then… why not!”

And that’s how they both found themselves not knowing what to wear.

Bruce, Tony and Pepper decided they would take care of their Master’s outfit while Aunt May, Peter and Natasha would get to help Steve with his.

While finding something for Steve was not particularly difficult, finding something for Bucky was harder. Most of his decent clothes had been mauled by moths and would hardly fit him anyway, so they made him something new.

Carol, the court seamstress, was now a magic sewing machine that had no way to move around the castle and mostly stayed on her own, she was assisted by the hat stand, the previous security guard and Tony’s best friend, Rhodey, and together, they were able to make Bucky a beautiful suit. The Jacket was Black with silver lining, a silver waistcoat and matching black trousers. The ensemble was put together nicely by a white cravat and a much needed haircut.

When they met, they were both breathless by the other’s beauty. Steve was wearing a blue suit with a pale red waistcoat and a white cravat. His hair was slicked back and he looked really handsome.

They met in the middle of the ballroom and Bucky tried to remember how to be a gentleman. He bowed and held his hand up to Steve, who bowed back and accepted the offered hand to dance. They were both in a trance, unable to say a word as icy blue eyes and blue ocean ones fixed on each other, moving by the sweet tempo of Clint’s music and Aunt May’s singing voice.

They didn’t notice Peter twirling happily with the music on his tray or Pepper, Bruce and Tony held in a three way embrace that was supposed to be a dance. They didn’t notice when Clint went out of tune but kept playing anyway. For them, everything was perfect.

Afterwards, the couple went on the balcony, still in silence, until Bucky broke it.

“Are you happy here Steve?”

“Can you really be happy if you are not free? I miss my father…”

“I’m sorry. I… I actually have a way for you to see him!” the sentence had started sincerely sorry and then had become more hopeful after he realized he had a way of letting Steve see his father.

They went to the west wing and Bucky grabbed a little mirror he had left close to the rose. “Here. You have to think about your father and the mirror will show to you how he is and what he is doing now”

Steve closed his eyes and wished to know about his father, hoping to see him happy at home, having forgotten about him. What he instead saw, was his father, being captured and pushed into a carriage for the Asylum.

“Oh no! Dad!”

“What’s happened? What’s wrong?”

“He… he has been trapped, they want to send him away as a fool! I need to stop them!”

“Then go!”

“What?”

“Just go Steve! Go save your father!”

“But…”

“Go and take the mirror with you, that way you will always be able to see me”

Steve looked up at him, tears in his eyes and gave him a short hug before running away. “I’ll come back! I promise!”

Bucky almost believed him. He knew he was doing the right thing though it pained him.

  



	6. Chapter 5

Steve, unaware of the despair he was causing Bucky, ran towards the stables without saying goodbye. He was coming back soon, he had promised. He jumped on Shield’s back and kicked him to gallop, he had to go save his stepfather.

With his beloved horse, he galloped towards the village, through the forest and the wolves didn’t make an appearance, luckily. He got to the central square of the village, where he could see a big crowd around a carriage with the Asylum’s name stamped on the side. His father was being hauled inside, shackles tying his hands together. He was shouting and protesting, the thugs carrying him inside didn’t seem to care much for his pleas though.

Steve stopped Shield in the middle of the square, right in front of his father’s captors.

“Let him go! He is not crazy! Let him go!” he shouted while jumping down from the horse, his mirror clutched to his chest.

Rumlow stepped forward. “But Steve, your father is clearly not well! He was blabbering about some beast living in the forest. He is clearly not thinking straight. Maybe you leaving him made him go crazy. You should think better before going gallivanting around without telling people where you are going. You should have stayed here, where there are people that can care for you and keep you safe”

“I was not gallivanting, I was kidnapped! And what he is saying is true, there is a beast in the forest”

“Have you also gone mad Steve?” asked the Alpha with fake worry. Even Steve’s Beta nose could smell the disgusting scent he was emitting to try and calm him but it only made him feel sick.

“I’m not mad and neither is my father. I can prove it!” he looked down at the magic mirror and loudly asked it “Show me the Beast!” As soon as the mirror showed him a picture of Bucky, he turned it around and everyone gaped at it. For some reason, Bucky chose that moment to roar and everyone cowered from the mirror. Rumlow took his chance.

“People! This Beast is a problem! He will come at night and rob your children from their cradles! He will kill us all! We have to kill him first if we want to survive!”

“NO! He is a good person, he would never…” tried to reason Steve, defending his friend.

“KILL THE BEAST!” shouted someone grabbing a log of wood and lighting it with fire. Soon many followed him, grabbing anything that could be used as a weapon. Rumlow stole the mirror from Steve and made a gesture for the men closer to the blonde to snatch him up and throw him in the carriage with his father.

“You look after them!” he ordered locking the door to hold his prisoners inside.

The crowd left for the forest and the last thing Steve could hear was Rumlow’s voice shouting. “You can do with the castle whatever you want, but the Beast... is mine!”

As soon as he realized there was no opening the bars from inside the carriage, Steve started sobbing. His father had no idea why his son was upset but he tried to console him. He checked him over for injuries but found none.

“Dad… we have to do something, they are going to kill him! It’s all my fault” he sobbed.

“What? Why? He’s evil, he took you away from me....”

“No dad, he is kind and lovely. He loves books and used to dream about great adventures before the war changed him. He is amazing and I… What can I do? He let me go, dad, he let me go”

Before his father could answer though, a small voice came from his pocket. “Maybe I can help. I’m pretty small”

“What?” Steve dug into the jacket’s pocket and retrieved a small teacup from it. “Peter! What are you doing here?”

“I just… I didn’t want you to leave. I like you Steve. I thought that if I was with you, then you had to go to the castle to take me back”

“Oh Peter… I like you too sweetheart. Now, how do you think you can help us?”

“Well… I definitely can’t pick a lock without fingers, but maybe I can find someone to help?”

“You are a genius!” Steve cautiously put his hands outside the carriage and put Peter on the ground. “Follow that road and you will find the library, find Sam inside and he will help”

The teacup started jumping and hopping down the road. Though he was not really fast,he was determined. He reached the library and started shouting with his tiny voice for Sam to come out. The dark skinned beta was pretty surprised to see a talking teacup, but once he said Steve was in trouble, Sam followed it to the central square. After knocking the guard out, he stole the keys and freed his friends.

“Sam! Thanks for saving us. Dad will tell you everything. I have to run!” he grabbed Peter and jumped on Shield, galloping towards the forest. He could see the damage the angry mob of people had left behind in their wake.

Trees were chopped down, the grass was trampled, and mud was everywhere. Steve didn’t pay it much attention, he wanted to get to the castle as soon as physically possible. When he reached the gate, he saw the villagers running away from the castle entrance, screaming and trying to shield themselves from the moving objects attacking them. After the last intruder fled, the enchanted subjects celebrated and cheered at their victory.  

Steve smirked at the display but gasped when he heard a shout coming from the west wing balcony. Looking up, He saw Bucky fall down on his knees, hit by a bullet as the gunshot rang through the air.

“NOOOO! BUCKY!” he shouted, catching the beast’s attention and motivating him into  fighting Rumlow with all his might. Steve almost heard Bucky call his name back.

Steve ran up the stairs to the balcony and saw the fight had moved to one of the pillars at the end of the roof. Bucky had the despicable Alpha by the necktie and was holding him over the edge of the roof, listening to Rumlow’s desperate pleas..

“Please, please, let me live! I’ll do anything, Beast”

“I’m not the Beast, here. You are!” was the growled answer before he let him on solid ground. Only then, Steve shouted for his friend.

“Bucky, over here!”

The giant wolvish man turned to look at him and smiled sincerely. “Steve! You came back!” Abandoning Rumlow on the pillar, he jumped towards the balcony and grabbed the edge to climb up on the balcony to be with Steve.

“Of course I came back. I told you I would. I’d never…” he started saying while helping Bucky climb over the edge of the Balcony. Only then, Bucky howled. Rumlow laughed viciously, a bloody knife in his hands and Bucky went limp in Steve’s hold. The boy wasn’t strong enough to pull an unconscious body up and it was with horror that he saw the roof Rumlow and Bucky were standing on, crumble under their weight, both falling down into the void.

“BUCKY!” was all he managed to shout before running down the stairs to see if they were still alive.

He found Rumlow in an undignified and unnatural position on the ground, his own knife sticking from his chest. Bucky was curled up and still in the snow, barely breathing and unconscious.

“No, Bucky, you can’t…” sobbed the boy, kneeling beside the usually powerful alpha lying in a heap, hoping against hope he could be saved. “I’m sorry, I was not… I could not save you” he couldn’t stop sobbing “You can’t die now. I need you Buck… I… I love you!”

He held the immobile figure close, realizing he had stopped breathing. He couldn’t see the last petal of the magic rose fall, didn’t realize how still the air around him was. He felt a gentle hand in his hair and lifted his head to find Peggy with a magical halo surrounding her and he was awed by her beauty and powerfulness.

“Peg… please! Save Bucky for me, I love him!”

She smiled and lifted her arms. Colorful sparks and bursts of light enveloped Bucky’s still figure and a light shined from his body. In a gusting rush of the colorful sparks, the werewolf transformed back into a man. Steve stood, looking up in amazement at the beautiful man in front of him, just like the man from the painting. Bucky was back to normal, only wearing pants, his beautiful chiseled chest on display. His left arm now had a red rose tattooed on, with all its thorns in beautiful display surrounding it. He was perfect, long dark hair falling in front of his bright blue eyes that opened with a flutter and looked back at Steve.

“Bucky!” shouted the blond running to hug him and kiss him on his lips. Bucky seemed surprised, but hugged his love back. They were together and  everything was going to be okay. Peggy waved her arms toward the castle and the magic swept through it, changing everyone back to their human forms. Steve found himself with a lapful of the young Peter, having forgotten he was still in his pocket.

They were all happy and cheering to be human again. Peter cheerfully ran to an older woman that must be aunt May as she scooped him into a hug. A man with a weird goatee kissed a redheaded woman and then leaned over to kiss a messy dark-haired man. A small dog jumped up and down at their feet, barking and yipping. Steve smiled, guessing who was Tony, Pepper and Bruce, and Jarvis of course. They heard a scream from inside and another redhead came running outside to grab and kiss a brunette man, most likely Natasha and Clint then.

“I can hear!” shouted Clint happily, the deaf pianist was apparently not deaf anymore. Steve turned to look at Peggy and she just smiled at him cheekily.

“What? He was a really bad pianist without his hearing. I did everyone a favor”

Everyone laughed at that. Bucky was a bit wary of her though, holding Steve close to his side. The enchantress, because that was who Peggy had been all along, came closer to them. “I promise I don’t hate you James Buchanan Barnes… I did all of this to help you understand and teach you a lesson. I believe you have grown and changed for the better now.”

“I have and I am sorry for how I was before. Thank you” admitted the alpha. Peggy smiled and looked at Steve.

“I had no idea you would be the one to save him. I helped you as much as I could trhough, saving your father from Rumlow and returning him home. But I could not interfere much more, it was you that had to freely choose to love and save this man”

“I understand. Thank you for saving him” it was not clear if he was referring to his father or to Bucky, but he was glad for both of those.

“Well then, I suppose my work here is done,” said Peggy before waving goodbye to everyone and disappearing in a wave of magic that covered all the castle and brought it back to the old splendor with no more eternal winter and revealing its magnificent gardens.

Steve was a bit sad to see his friend leave but he hoped she’d be back sometimes. He realized that his father and Sam had joined them and all the villagers were remembering their king. They were a bit wary of the punishment he would inflict them for attacking his castle, remembering the last years of his reign.

Bucky was changed though, he asked for everyone’s forgiveness and a chance to be a proper king for them all. Hearing this sincere apology and complete change in King James, everyone cheered. Rumlow’s body was removed from the gardens and buried in the city cemetery. The townspeople returned to their homes, hoping for a better future now their king has returned a better man.

Back in the Castle, the servants and Bucky were happily celebrating. As the king danced about the ballroom with Steve, the blond felt a change go through him. A hotness coursed through his body and he started smelling every single scent in the room. The most captivating one was Bucky’s and he pressed his nose to his neck, his pants suddenly felt tight and growing wet. His vision went hazy and he had a sudden revelation, he was a late blooming Omega and was going into Heat! He looked forward to spend it with his love.


	7. This is now a series!

Hello! This is not a new chapter! I just wanted to tell whoever is interested in this fic, that I am turning it into a series and I'm going to write one shots in this 'verse.

 

First up, Stucky's first time and first Heat together!

 

Go subscribe to the series for the p0rn! 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking about writing side stories, like their first time and Tony/Bruce/Pepper and Clintasha side ships.  
> Let me know if someone would like that!
> 
> Comments and Kudos are love!


End file.
